


Revenge

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to get back at Cole. A look at the reasoning behind why the Source picked Cole to be his successor...for revenge. please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Revenge**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

* * *

The Source wanted personal revenge against the Charmed Ones and the one demon that would have been his successor, Cole Turner. The witch, the one who he considered to be useless powers somehow wrapper her fingers around Cole.

 

He wanted revenge and he'll make sure that Cole would get the taste of revenge when he dies.

The Source decided that Cole Turner would be his successor. He wanted to personally see how Cole would balance his human side.

And that the Source knew that he will win. Cole will lose his love and life in the process. For he is half demon, and power is always tempting, his evil side will win. And his witch won't like that at all.

And then the Source will get his revenge. _One way or another._


End file.
